Black Devil
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Odiava aquela misantropia de Heine - mas estava tudo bem; um dia mataria Heine.


**Disclaimer:** DOGS pertence a um mangaká das quebradas, não a mim.  
**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair  
**Gênero:** Friendship  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Aviso:** Presente de aniversário da Vaca Imunda.

* * *

**Black Devil**

Ele estava tranquilo, sentado naquele velho banco na companhia do reverendo cego. Badou fumava seu sagrado cigarro, apenas remoendo o último feito de Heine: ignorar seu pedido de ajuda quando Badou estava à beira do abismo da morte. Motivo? Estava morrendo de sono. Heine não possuía nenhuma consideração por ele e sua frieza o enojava! Pelo menos assim pensava Badou, porém apenas se enganava ao negar sua simpatia e admiração por Heine; se não gostasse do _cachorro_ apático, por que sempre balançava o rabinho ao seu chamado? Balançou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento e cruzou os braços - não obedeceria mais Heine. Jurou a si mesmo que se vingaria dos anos de _humilhação_ e mostraria o quão importante ele era... Importante o suficiente para Heine ir salvá-lo ao invés de dormir quando ele precisasse.

A porta foi aberta abruptamente e dela surgiu o homem que assombrava os pensamentos do _Cão do Leste_. Badou o recepcionou com hostilidade, trocando algumas farpas com o companheiro de cabelos prateados. Seu olho azul cintilava de raiva e sua boca sibilou um resmungo, bufando logo em seguida – porém ele ainda tinha seu cigarro e isso o entorpecia; acalmava. A presença de Heine já não o incomodava tanto quanto deveria. Quando pensou em ignorá-lo, seus cabelos cor-de-fogo foram puxados pela mão alva do companheiro e Badou nem teve tempo de protestar - apenas se deixou guiar para o lado de fora após ouvir um "Badou, você vem comigo". Como se não bastasse o ultraje, Heine ainda arrancou seu cigarro e pisoteou! Era realmente um imbecil, frio e egoísta! Nem sequer deveria saber que dia era aquele! Mas... Um dia mataria Heine. Esboçou um sorriso.

A falta de nicotina já o estava enlouquecendo e ele sabia que essa era a idéia de Heine – algo que o deixava ainda mais _puto_. Novamente Badou tentava se enganar ao negar a si mesmo que não queria ajudar Heine - era tudo culpa da falta de nicotina... Tudo bem, um dia mataria Heine - e isso o deixava leve.

Entrou pela porta indicada e, como boa isca que era, iniciou sua carnificina: liberou aquele Badou escondido nos confins da alma do cão covarde. Ficou lá por quanto tempo? Não sabia, mas Heine deveria ter ido embora e o deixado para trás... Típico. Deduzindo isso, deixou os sobreviventes para trás, guardou suas armas e foi para fora - precisava fumar. Bateu nos bolsos de seu sobretudo e nos de sua calça jeans, frustrando-se ao detectar a ausência da carteira de cigarros.

- Hey, Badou - ouviu aquela voz tão característica, cruzando seu olhar com o rubro.

Aquelas roupas estranhas semelhantes às vestes das conhecidas tribos góticas; aquele cabelo branco como sua pele e que tinha como contraste apenas aqueles olhos vermelhos. Como sempre, Heine estava com seu semblante inexpressivo.

- Maldito seja - resmungou, sorrindo-lhe com certo escárnio. Badou já havia desistido de sua defesa desnecessária -, sabe que dia...

- Toma - o outro lançou dois objetos, fazendo Badou apanhá-los em um reflexo. O maior era uma cigarreira prateata toda ornamentada e o outro era um isqueiro que fazia uma espécie de conjunto; dentro da carteira, a marca de cigarros mais cara conhecida por Badou: Black Devil. Os resquícios de ódio se dissiparam e Badou até se comoveu com a atitude de Heine. Ele lembrou do seu aniversário!

- Então você lembrou? - o ruivo gritou com um sorriso de vitória estampado nos lábios. Heine arregalou levemente os olhos, porém voltou rapidamente à expressão habitual.

- Lembrar do quê? Achei isso em um dos caras que matei e, como não fumo, pensei que seria mais útil a você - virou-se e começou a andar, desinteressado.

Badou realmente odiava o jeito indiferente e frio de Heine; suas ordens egoístas e respostas monossilábicas, a falta de consideração e o fato de... Esquecer seu aniversário? Não, isso Heine não fez. Não fez mesmo mantendo todos os defeitos anteriores. Badou abriu a carteira, apanhou um cigarro e acendeu com seu mais novo isqueiro. Um sorriso despreocupado ocupou seus lábios - a marca do cachorro sem-vergonha. Heine podia maltratá-lo e obrigá-lo a fazer suas vontades, mas... Definitivamente, um dia mataria Heine - nem que fosse destruindo sua defesa misantropa com seu jeito safado de _Cão do Leste_... Badou era teimoso feito cachorro de pobre.

• **FIM** •

* * *

Isso é apenas para mostrar que meu lado Heine gosta um POUQUINHO do seu lado Badou.


End file.
